


Over the River and Through the Woods

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: We the People of an Unconventional Life Style [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploring, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nature, OT3, Polyamory, Schuyler Mansion, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hamilton-Laurens family are enjoying a peaceful break at the Schuyler Mansion, and who is John to deny them if the kids want to go exploring out on the grounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the River and Through the Woods

"Don't go too far!" John called towards Philip's retreating back as the five year old took off at a run across the grounds of the Schuyler mansion.

"Okay Papí!" Philip shouted back, not slowing down in the slightest.

John chuckled and shook his head fondly. He gave Angie's ankle a squeeze where it tested against his chest as she sat on his shoulders.

"You alright up there, mija?" he asked.

Angie patted the top of John's head with both hands and giggled.

Philip had insisted that they go "'slporing" out back behind the house, John had agreed to supervise since Liza was busy with the newest addition to their family and Alex was doing some kind of work as always.

They headed down towards a particularly woodsy area that was near the house.

Philip came to a stop before the tree line, bouncing on his toes as he waited for John to catch up.

"C'mon!" he whined, "I wanna 'splore!"

"Patience, Philip," John said as he approached.

"Down please," insisted Angie, "Wanna walk with Pip."

John chuckled as he lifted his daughter off his shoulders and smiled as he watched Philip take her hand without even being told to do so. He followed at a short distance as the two kids began making their way through the trees, chattering together as they scrambled over called branches and through wild flowers.John had no idea what they were looking for but followed them as they searched.

Angie would occasionally bend down and pick a flower or leaf and was amassing quite a collection grasped tightly in her small fists.

"Papí, look!" Philip gasped, pulling Angie to a stop.

John crouched beside Philip. The boy was staring down in awe at a small turtle.

He smiled, like father like son, Angie kneeled beside him and watched as well.

"Good job," John praised.

"What kind a turtle is it?" Philip asked.

He had found a small pond and stopped short of the edge before dropping to his knees. John crouched beside Philip. The boy was staring down in awe at a small turtle paddling through the water. He smiled, like father like son, Angie kneeled beside him and watched as well.

"First of all," John said, "do you know how we can tell that it's a turtle and not a tortoise?"

"No."

"Well, do you see how this little guy has flippers that help him swim?"

"Uh huh."

"That's because turtles live most of the time in the water or right next to the water. Tortoises live on the land, so they have flat feet."

"Papí very smart!" Angie declared throwing her arms around him accidentally dropping some leaves in the process.

"Thank you sweetie," John smiled.

"So what kind of turtle is it?" Philip asked again, "Can we take it home?"

"Yeah!" agreed Angie.

John laughed, "I don't think so, queridos. Not without talking to mama and daddy first. As for what kind this is, it's called a painted turtle. Don't move too quickly or make any loud noises or he might swim away."

"Oh..." Philip lowered his voice as he continued to watch.

The turtle paddled through the water, its little head poking out, and over to a small rock on the far bank of the pond. Once it was out of the water, the bright yellow markings on the turtle's shell became more apparent.

"Pretty," Angie whispered, tugging on John's sleeve, "Petty lellow."

"Yellow," corrected John gently.

"Pretty," repeated Angie.

"Yes it is," John nodded in agreement.

They say there for a moment longer, John was very impressed at just how quiet they were as they watched.

Inevitably, Angie got bored and made it known by letting out a loud whine and shooting to her feet. The sudden movement caused the turtle to slip back into the water and out of sight.

John shook his head, "Alright, where to next?"  
\----------  
By the time they made their trek back to the mansion the sun was beginning to set. John once again held Angie in his arms as the girl was beginning to fall asleep from the exertion of their adventures.

Eliza and Alex were on the back deck, gently rocking in the porch swing they were sharing. When she caught sight of the three of them, Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

They had reason to be a bit surprised, although definitely not concerned. John, Philip, and Angie were all sporting smudges of dirt on their faces and arms. Philip had s small scratch on his forearm from a sharp twig, but he didn't seem all too bothered by it.

"We played hide and seek," Philip told them excitedly.

"It got intense," explained John with a laugh.

"I can see that," Eliza smiled as she took it all in, "and you managed to wipe Angie out."

"Not an easy feat I'll have you know," John smiled.

"Can we get a turtle?" Philip asked, looking up at John with wide, shining eyes, "I promise I'll take care of it."

As much as John wanted to agree right away, he restrained himself and looked over to catch Eliza's amused gaze and Alex's fond one.

"We'll talk about it," John promised.

"Okay," Philip sighed.

"But I think you need a bath before dinner with grandma and grandpa," Alex laughed.

"I don't wanna," Philip whined.

"Too bad," Eliza countered.

She stood and gently took Angie from John's arms before taking Philip's hand to lead him inside. John watched them go with a small smile and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a pleased groan when his spine popped.

"You could probably do with a shower yourself," said Alex as John dropped down into the porch swing.

John hummed in agreement, sinking down in his seat until he could comfortably allow his head to drop onto Alex's shoulder.  
"Good afternoon?" Alex asked.

"Hush," John muttered with his eyes closed, "they wore me out."

"Our kids are amazing," Alex said, pressing a kiss to John's hair, "and you know it."

"No arguments from me," John replied, "but you may have to carry me to the shower."

"Only if I can join you."

"A shower won't clean your dirty mind," John teased.

"Who said that I want it to be clean," Alex shot back.

"Touché," John laughed.

"Come on Pig Pen," Alex smiled grabbing John's arm, "take your cloud of dirt with you."

"Fine," John groaned as he let Alex hoist him to a standing position, "but only because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but super adorable, amiright?


End file.
